I Never Regret
by MissGita18
Summary: Gak tau bikin summary, gomen :)


Holla Minna, ini fict pertama aku loh, jadi dimaklumin ya kalu ada kesalhan  
Warning : ooc, typo, dll.

I Never Regret

Konoha.

Aku teringat pada waktu itu, ketika aku dan Karin yang masih berumur 7 tahun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat ayah dan ibu kami disiksa didepan mata kami, Karin hanya bias menangis dan memohon kepada kedua perampok tersebut agar menghentikan perbuatan mereka, tetapi tiba-tiba..

Argh.. suara Karin menggelegar dirumah kami akibat sebuah pisau yang menancap tepat dijantung Karin. Napasku tercekat dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya terdiam dan mulai mengangis. 15 menit kemudian polisi datang dan langsung menangkap para penjahat tersebut dan membawa kami kerumah sakit.

"Ma, pa sakit..." ringis Karin.  
"Iya sayang, nggak apa-apa" kata mama seraya mennagkan Karin.  
"Bu, anak ibu harus segera dioperasi agar penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah!"seru salah seorang dokter dirumah sakit itu.  
"Iya, dok" kata mama yang berusaha menahan tangis ketika melihat Karin yang kesakitan.  
"Suster!, tolong rawat bapak dan ibu ini agar tidak infeksi" perintah sang dokter.

Beberapa hari kemudian ayah dan ibu sudah pulih dan keadaan Karin pun mulai membaik.  
"Karin, besok kamu udah boleh pulang nak!" seru ibu.  
"Waah! Beneran yah?" Tanya Karin pada ayah.  
"Ia sayang" jawab ayah sambil tersenyum.  
"Yeaay!, sehabis pulang kita main masak-masakan ya Sakura!" seru Karin padaku.  
"Ia Karin, nanti kita masak yang banyak yah!" kataku disertai dengan cengiran khasku.

13 tahun kemudian, disaat umurku dan Karin menginjak 20 tahun kami bersekolah disalah satu universitas terbesar di Perancis, aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan Karin mengambil jurusan fashion design. Karin benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan berbakat sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang benar-benar jauh dari kata sempurna.

Skip time~~

"Sakura!"  
"ya? Ada apa?"

"Hari besokkan libur, jadi kita belanja ya.. , aku akan milihin aku baju supaya kamu nggak jadul, ok!"  
"okay "

Besoknya di mall~

"Saki, baju ini cocok deh sama kamu, aku bawa ke kasir ya"  
"Ia"  
Tak lama kemudian..  
"Kyaaaa" teriak seseorang, tetapi aku merasa itu suara Karin dan oh god it's Karin.

Skip time di rumah sakit  
"Excuse me, does she your sister?"  
"ya, what happened?"  
"tadi ada orang yang menikam jantungnya"  
"apa?" pekikku  
"permisi nona, saudari Karin membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya" kata salah satu suster tersebut.  
"ia suster, akan saya usahakan"  
drrt..  
drrtt..  
"hallo, Saki kamu dimana? Apa Karin baik-baik saja?" Tanya ibu yang menghubungiku.  
"bu, Karin dalam kondisi kritis, ia membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya"  
"ia, nanti ibu dan ayah usahakan secepatnnya pulang dari California"  
"ia"

Beberapa jam kemudian.. 

"Sakura!"  
"Ibu..hiks.."tangis Sakura  
"tidak apa-apa sayang!"kata ayah  
"apa kalian keluarga Karin?"  
"ia, suster kami keluarganya" jawabku  
"Karin benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, harus segera dioperasi!"kata suster itu.  
"suster… aku saja yang mendonorkan jantungku!" kataku dengan hati yang mantap.

"Sakura, itu berarti kamu akan.."  
"ia ibu, ayah aku tahu resikonya" sergahku  
"tapi.." potong ayah  
"sudahlah, Karin harus tetap hidup dia memiliki masa depan yang benar-benar cerah."  
"baiklah, ayo ikut sya"kata suster  
"Sakura.. terima kasih nak" peluk ayah dan ibu untuk terakhir kalinya. 

Di ruang operasi  
tiit..titt bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung Karin  
'aku sudah siap atas resikonya, Karin harus tetap hidup' batin ku  
kesadranku pun mulai menghilang karena obat biusnya..

Flashback..  
"wah, Karin benar-benar cantik. Tidak seperti saudaranya itu"  
"ia, Sakura itukan anak culun hahahaha"  
Deg  
'aku sudah terbiasa atas perkataan mereka'  
"Karin hati-hati ya sayang ibu dan ayah sangat bangga padamu, kau adalah anak kesayangan kami" kata ibu dan ayah.  
'ibu, ayah, apakah kalian sangat tidak menyukaiku?' batinku miris

End of flashback

"Karin akhirnya kamu sadar nak!" pekik ibu dan ayah senang.  
"loh ini apa, kok ada surat?"

_ Dear ibu, ayah , dan Karin.  
Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, walaupun aku tak secantik dan sepandai Karin tetapi aku selalu berusaha agar tampil sempurna dimata kalian. Yah, sekeras apa pun aku berusaha namun aku tidak bias, dear ibu dan ayah terima kasih telah merawat, menjaga, dan melindungiku selama ini. Aku tak akan pernah bias membalas jasa kalian dan terima kasih. Dear Karin, aku sangat sayang padamu Karin, aku tahu kau itu berbakat dan gapailah cita-citamu, dan jagalah jantungku dengan baik. Ibu ayah, Karin, aku menulis surat ini sebelum aku dan Karin pergi ke mall karena aku merasakan firasat buruk, untuk. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi anak ayah dan ibu, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi saudara Karin atau menyesal karena hal apa pun, maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.  
Sakura._

Tak terasa bulir air mata mereka pun menetes.  
"Sakura, kami menyayangimu."

Setelah hari itu jenazah Sakura pun dimakamkan saudara atau pun teman-teman Sakura datang kepemakamannya, dan mulai saat itu Karin sadar betapa besar Sakura menyayangi dirinya.

'Sakura, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dan tenang saja aku akan merawat jantungmu dengan baik' batin Karin

TAMAT.

Yeayy akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau ada salah penulisan kata, fict ini benar2 jauh dari kata bagus. Dan.. REVIEW 


End file.
